


Glasses

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: ‘Shu you’re missing out’ thought Eichi to himself, the smile still on his face. He’s always glad to be around when the twins do or say something cute, it always sends a burst of happiness through him – he’s sure it’s the same with Shu. He’d have to tell him about it when he got home.“But I do agree, I was surprised the first time I saw him wearing glasses. Though, he’s so handsome that he pulls anything off, right?”





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my bias group XD The idea of Glasses was supposed to be for something else planned but why not make it Quell instead? I love this little family group they're too hard to resist, so drabble time!

“Don’t you think Shu looks good in glasses?” 

Asked Ichiru, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the room. Two sets of eyes flickered over to his direction, confusion and shock clear within them. 

“Ichiru?” Issei asked, his normal – and somewhat faint - voice filled with surprise at the sudden question, it was unlike his brother. Eichi, too, shared this look of surprise.

“N-Not in a weird way or anything!” Ichiru exclaimed once taking note of their expressions, “Just that…he doesn’t look the type to wear glasses yet he still…suits them” his voice trailed off into a low murmur as heat rose to his cheeks. 

Eichi let out a chuckle, placing the magazine he was reading on his lap. “It’s unlike you to blurt out compliments like that, Icchi” the man commented with a smile. Issei simply nodded, a small sound of agreement followed. It usually took a lot for Ichiru to state what he means or feels when it comes to Eichi and Shu. 

“S-Shut up!” was all the youngest of the group could manage through his flush, looking down as Issei nudged him. Most likely a silent reminder of not to be rude, it wasn’t like he could help it. What else was he supposed to say?

 

‘Shu you’re missing out’ thought Eichi to himself, the smile still on his face. He was always glad to be around when the twins do or say something cute, it always sends a burst of happiness through him – he’s sure it’s the same with Shu. He’d have to tell him about it when he got home. 

“But I do agree, I was surprised the first time I saw him wearing glasses. Though, he’s so handsome he pulls anything off, right?” 

At this, Issei turned his attention to the green-eyed man slightly surprised by his statement too. “Eichi?” 

Soon it wasn’t only Ichiru who had a blush on his face, it was Eichi too upon realising what he had just said. “A-Ah Ignore that!” He exclaimed, with a flail of his hands. He had not yet grown accustomed to saying such things about his boyfriend around the twins yet, better yet Shu himself. 

Issei hummed after a moment, looking back down at the book he was recommended to read by the said man. “He is handsome, it’s no wonder the fans love him so much” he thought aloud, the attention now turning to him. 

“Issei…” 

“I don’t think I would look good in glasses” Issei continued. “Or half of the stuff Shu can pull off” 

At that, Eichi’s embarrassment died down and was instead replaced by a sudden ache for the older twin. He knows Issei can’t help but compare himself to others, especially under their circumstances, he can only be there to reassure him he’s doing great. 

“Maybe not, but you and Icchi have your own charm” He smiled, hoping to lighten the mood once more. Both Issei and Ichiru looked over at him with new found curiosity.

“We do?” asked Ichiru, sounding as if he was all too unaware of his amazing qualities. Eichi nodded leaning closer. 

“You may not see it now, but you will in the future I promise. Now you may not suit some of the stuff Shu does, like you said Issei, but fans love you for many other reasons too. Also I think you’re both very cute when you wear matching clothes, that’s something fans can agree with too” continued Eichi, the smile widening on his face once seeing a small flush to the twins cheeks. 

“We all suit something better than another, I think part of your charm is your cuteness. Oh! How about we all go find some fake glasses for the fun of it? See which one suits us the best. Maybe we could take a picture with Shu and make some fun memories” the green haired man suggested, after a few seconds of silence. 

At that the twins perked up, small smiles tugging at their lips as they nodded at the idea, however before they could say anything in reply another voice was speaking up.

“I’d love that”

The trio were quick to look behind them at the voice, hearts skipping a beat as their eyes landed on Shu. Shu with a large smile on his face, bags in hand, and of course reading glasses on. 

“S-Shu? How long were you standing there for?” Eichi asked, a faint blush dusting over his cheeks once more. 

The leader simply chuckled, placing the bags on the table before reaching up to remove his glasses – he hadn’t the time to take them off beforehand. “Since the beginning” 

The blushes on the trio’s faces only made him chuckle more. “S-So you heard w-what I said before?” Asked Eichi, probably not as embarrassed as Ichiru who was hiding his face. Shu simply nodded in reply. 

“I must say I’m flattered for such compliments but Issei.” He started, waiting for the teen’s eyes to meet his. “Eichi’s right, I know it’s hard for you but try not to compare yourself to me so much. I’m still rooting for the day you all surpass me. Both you and Ichiru are special in your own way, cute too” 

Their blushes darkened. “And Eichi.” The green-eyed man looked over once more. “Thank you. We can all go out tomorrow if you wish, I’d love to see how you all look in glasses it would be fun.”

Eichi nodded, cheeks still warm. Looks like he didn’t need to tell the man about it after all, instead he can simply look forward to their trip tomorrow.

He’d have to thank Icchi, at some point, for bringing up the topic of Shu and glasses. 

 


End file.
